


Kawaii, ne? (Cute, right?)

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 13:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14474076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: And he told him that he found him really cute, because it was true, and he didn’t mean anything more than that, and it was really hard for him not to meet Kei’s expectation.Inoo seemed to be happy of his answer.Hikaru wasn’t.





	Kawaii, ne? (Cute, right?)

Yabu always felt like... confused, when Inoo Kei was around.

He always felt like the younger paid too much attention to him, like he was always too close, like he was trying to get his attention.

And he did, of course he did.

Even though Kota wanted to ignore him, it was quite impossible for him to do it.

It was like this at the Ya-Ya-yah, it was like this at the Shokura, it was like this at the dorms.

Wherever he went, Kei was always there, making it seem it was by chance, but always seeming to be waiting for him.

And he had grown tired of this.

Or, more than that, Hikaru had grown tired of this.

That night, they had had another fight about that.

And Kota couldn’t really handle this situation anymore, he couldn’t bear hearing Hikaru complaining about Inoo, couldn’t stand the disappointed look in his eyes, when he wasn’t at fault at all, when he did nothing to encourage Kei.

He looked at the clock, sighing.

It was past midnight by now, and Yaotome didn’t seem to be about to stop arguing.

And on the other hand, he wasn’t helping at all.

He answered him with monosyllables, nodding or shaking his head, like he didn’t care at all about what the boy was saying.

That day, the problem was a new one.

Kei had come close to Yabu at the end of Ya-Ya-yah’s recording, with his innocent smile; he had grabbed his arm, pulling him towards him, like there was some kind of complicity between them.

_“Ko! Don’t you think Kei-chan looked good dressed up as a panda?”_

That’s what he had said.

That smile, his suave pitch, the way he was looking at him, like he couldn’t wait to see what he thought of the report where Massu and him had been dressed up as pandas...

Yabu could do nothing but smile to him.

And he told him that he found him really cute, because it was true, and he didn’t mean anything more than that, and it was really hard for him not to meet Kei’s expectation.

Inoo seemed to be happy of his answer.

Hikaru wasn’t.

And now he was telling him for the umpteenth time that he didn’t like the way Kei acted towards him, and Kota at the end could do nothing but stand up from the bed, gesturing him to keep quiet.

“Hikaru, stop it!” he said, his voice too high, but he couldn’t help it. “Can’t you see that the problem is all in your head? Can’t you understand that I’m not interested at all in Kei?” he said, his voice serious, so much that Hikaru could do nothing but keeping listening to him, silently. “We’ve been together for almost a year now, and I can’t believe that you’re still so insecure about what Kei does, what he thinks and what he says to me. I’m tired, Hikaru. It’s you who talks the most about him, not me. And I haven’t got the slightest intention of feeling guilty for something that I didn’t do. Because I’m still sure that I’m in love with you and not with him, despite how you may feel about it!” he finished, sitting back on the bed, with his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised.

Yaotome stayed silent for a bit. 

And then, all of a sudden, he started laughing.

“What? What’s so funny?” Kota said, a bit annoyed by his reaction.

“You said you’re in love with me.” the younger replied, simply, still smiling.

Kota opened his eyes wide, but then nodded.

“Of course I said it. I am in love with you, I thought it was obvious.”

Hikaru shrugged, and smiled softly to him.

“You’re right. It was obvious.” he said, sitting on his bed and pulling the blanket over himself. “Can we go to sleep now? I’m pretty tired, you know.” he said, yawning.

“What the...” Yabu started saying, but then he sighed, shaking his head.

He wasn’t up to argue anymore, not that night.

“Goodnight, Hikka.” he just said, laying down on the bed.

If that was what Hikaru wanted, he could have told him before that he loved him.

The easiest solution, sometimes was the right one.

He smiled, before falling asleep.

He was happy, because his boyfriend seemed to be happy too, because he said that he loved him, and because the problem seemed to have disappeared.

He just had to remember not to say to Kei that he was cute as a panda anymore, and he was sure that everything was going to be alright.


End file.
